


The Games We Play

by Leafling



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angels, Biting, Grumpy Old Men, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, Incubi, M/M, Pining, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><b>In the shadows between our world and theirs, an Angel and an Incubus meet.</b><br/>Inspired by my overactive-imagination and this lovely quote:</p>
  <p><i>"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!</i><br/>Prodigious birth of love it is to me; that I must love a loathed enemy." — William Shakespeare<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

"C'mon, Rogers, have a little fun, why don'tcha?" Tony purred wickedly, hands tightening around the silky white tie that Steve wore as he pulled the blushing angel flushed against him. Leg sneaking between Steve's powerful thighs, the incubus breathed into the seraph's ear seductively: "All work and no play makes for a dull, dull boy, Steve…" He pulled at the tie until it cut into Steve's neck painfully. "Don't you want to have a little fun on the dark-side?"

The angel sucked in a shaky breath; trying to breathe through the cloth constricting his airway as he felt Tony's knee massaging his cock in deep, lazy circles until it was straining and leaking against the pristine ivory fabric of his trousers. Though he need not respire at all Steve felt lightheaded; like a stranger in his own body and mind; like his pounding heart was going to give at any moment.

He groaned as Tony rubbed him off. Purred and writhed desperately as Tony caressed Steve's virgin body in ways the angel had never felt. _"S-Stark…"_ Steve hissed, his strong hands gripping the black silky hair that curled at the nape of Tony's neck. The incubus hummed pleasantly at having his hair pulled; letting his head be guided any which way Steve wished as he smirked at the seraph's visibly fading resolve.

"I'm warning you… _stop."_ Steve panted, brows drawing together in frustration as he staved off deep feelings of lust that burned in the deepest pit of his stomach.

"Why… why stop? Aren't you enjoying this, Stevie-boy?" Tony chuckled, pulling the seraph's tie until he had the larger being hunching forward and down towards him—pulling still until their noses were brushing and their breaths were intermingled and Steve was so hard that he could feel his heart pulsating in his toes.

Dark brown eyes were blackened by lust, boring holes into Steve's own crystalline ones as they held each other's gaze. Steve was rendered inactive by Tony's piercing gaze, mouth slack as he breathed shakily. The incubus took the opportunity to kiss Steve then. His mouth was searing, his tongue unrelenting and dexterous; Tony picked apart Steve's lingering resolution with a scorching kiss that would make a mortal man or woman melt.

Feeling those resilient, calloused hands in his hair tighten; nails scraping painfully against his scalp as Steve furiously deepened their kiss, Tony moaned and rutted against Steve eagerly. Steve pressed back; body so taut and pressed so close that Tony could feel the angel's pulse hammering as though as it were his own.

When they pulled away, Tony's bronzed-skin shone with power he'd unwittingly drained from Steve. Brown eyes glowing gold, the incubus teased: "And you're supposed to be a blushing virgin, Rogers…? What a laugh." Licking his lips, Tony ripped Steve's tie from his neck with practiced ease. Slipping his hands into the angel's shirt, he moaned as he caressed the hard muscle that lay beneath. "You're built like a pleasure-slave and kiss better than even some of my succubus friends…" His fingers found Steve's nipple and pinched it, making the angel gasp at his place against Tony's neck. "So responsive, too…! Oh, just what did your _virtuous_ Lord have planned for you?"

Steve growled at the implication of Tony's words; biting hard into the incubus' neck, he forced Tony's head back with an angry sound rumbling in his chest.

Tony shrieked, both in pain and pleasure, nails digging into Steve's pectorals as he felt the angel's perfect teeth tear into his skin. The incubus' blood was as warm as it was black, staining Steve's mouth and his pristine white clothes. Feeling those sharp teeth withdraw from the column of his neck, that decidedly slick tongue nurse at the wound Steve had left; Tony thought with a wicked smirk that he'd tainted this little angel yet.

Thereafter, all he felt was liquid desire burning through his veins as Steve sucked at his neck; the angel's hips bearing down on Tony's as he crowded the incubus into the nearby wall—and Tony was lost in his own powerful yearning then: unable to think, only feel. The incubus groaned as he gripped the waistband of Steve's trousers, fingertips slipping underneath the white fabric to be tickled by the golden hair that lay below.

"What did your Lord have planned for you, _Incubus?"_ Steve whispered fiercely into the Tony's ear, making the incubus shudder.

"Sex…" Tony panted, "The best sex of your life, _Seraph."_

Steve leered uncharacteristically, pulling away just enough to see the wanton look in Tony's eyes. "Good enough to fall for?"

_"Better."_ Tony laughed, tugging impatiently at Steve's trousers and getting two strong hands wrapped around his wrists in response. Steve's fingers like a cage, branding his skin as the angel squeezed tight. Damn, he was just as strong as he looked!

Steve's eyes flickered with hunger. Moonlight filtered in from the above window, highlighting the immense curves of Steve's otherwise invisible wings as they twitched with the angel's excitement. Had they been in their respective realms, Steve's wings would be readily shown to prying eyes: great, white and wholly Angelic. Unfortunately, as they stood in the empty church of the mortal realm, all that could be seen were traces; the flutter of ivory out of the corner of one's eye. Tony hated the mortal world; how incompetent it was— _how it ruined the nicest things._

The door was thrown open, startling the room's occupants as in walked a fussy-looking cleric and his clumsy charge. Tony's eyes faded from gold to brown again and he glared at the mortals and their bad-timing before he looked desperately to Steve.

The angel was staring back at him with cerulean eyes alight with a myriad of emotions. "This isn't over…" His words sounded more like a threat than a promise and just like that, Steve was gone with a vast flutter of his unseen wings.

When the cleric and his charge appeared where the angel and incubus had been standing, the devout-men found only the couple's discarded clothes.

Two three-piece suits: one black and the other white—the latter stained with an inky-black substance—left behind in two furrowed piles as though the people wearing them had just vanished into thin air!

The lumbering cleric-in-training tripped over an ivory-colored leather-loafer as he knelt down to retrieve the castoff wardrobes. Yelping as he sprawled out over the floor, the novice sputtered as quills punctured his tongue.

Spitting out copper-tasting blood, he pulled a bloodstained white feather from his mouth with a scowl. Rubbing his mouth as his injured tongue throbbed with pain; the youth examined the lengthy feather and found that it was nothing he could readily discern.

"Come, Jacob, there is work to be done." The cleric said unfazed, beckoning for his charge to follow him.

Jacob jumped to his feet; tongue fumbling, he apologized. "Father… I—I've found something. _This."_ He held his hand out to show his mentor the feather.

The cleric waved him off. "Later."

"But—"

" **Later.** Did you not understand me the first time, Boy?"

Jacob gnawed his bottom lip before tucking the feather away in his clothes. "Sorry…"

Somewhere above them, Tony watched the apprentice warily before flicking his clever finger and popping all the tiny black buttons that decorated the front of the youth's blouse. As Jacob's top fell open and from it fell the feather, the cleric-in-training gasped; unaware of Tony's presence as he looked up and around, his eyes blown wide with incredulity. "F-Father!" He shouted after his mentor, unwitting to the fact that Tony had dropped from the ceiling.

When the cleric turned around and spotted the state of disarray his charge's clothes were in, he shouted angrily and beckoned the boy over; thereafter he dragged Jacob from the room spitting angry words of reprimand.

Tony smirked before sauntering over to the dropped feather and claiming it for his own. Twirling the ivory-colored quill in his grasp, the incubus inspected it whilst clicking his teeth tauntingly. "Not today, Holy-man." He said, the feather burning up in his grasp.

He was gone subsequently… in search of something to preoccupy his mind as he waited for Steve to return to him, no doubt.

Tony would have that angel yet; he just needed to have a little faith.


End file.
